1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for driving a post vertically into the ground. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus which can be attached to a conventional power lift mechanism on a tractor to enable the tractor to drive fence posts into the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been disclosed in the prior art for adapting a tractor with a power lift mechanism to drive post into the ground and/or to pull post from the ground. Exemplary of these patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,905; 3,129,924; 2,888,245; and 2,662,729.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,905 discloses an apparatus for driving a post into the ground which is operable in combination with a tractor equipped with a three point hydraulic power lift. The apparatus employs two pivot arms mounted to two stationary members which are actuated by two hydraulic lifting arms to force a central holding assembly upwardly and downwardly to drive posts into the ground. The present invention differs from this apparatus among other things in that fewer pivot points are utilized and that the driving member extends rearwardly from the tractor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,129,924 discloses a device for driving a post into the ground and pulling a post from the ground which is operable on a tractor having a hydraulic lift mechanism. The device employs a frame having two tubular parallel guide bars with a connecting top bar upon which slides a press head or anvil for driving a post into the ground or lifting a post out of the ground by actuating the hydraulic lift mechanism. The device of the present invention does not employ a tubular frame with parallel upright guides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,245 discloses an apparatus for driving fence post which is operable with a tractor having a hydraulically operated front end loader. This apparatus utilizes a cable and pulleys to force a drive member downwardly to drive a post in the ground. The present invention differs from this patent among other things in that no cable or pulleys are utilized to drive fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,729 discloses a device operable with a tractor having a hydraulic lift mechanism for pulling posts from the ground. This device includes a pair of cutting blades attached to a frame which are forced into the side of a wooden post and secured. The cutting blades are then moved up by the hydraulic lift mechanism to pull the post out of the ground. The present invention differs from this reference because no cutting blades or similar means are used to clamp into the side of a post, but instead a post is forced into the ground by applying a driving force to the top of the post.